Starting over at NYU
by booklover0698
Summary: After a hard childhood, Aria left everything behind in Rosewood and is ready to start over at NYU.
1. Chapter 1

When she first entered the apartment Aria was filled with an immense feeling of liberty. It was true that she didn't had a lot of things and that the next year would probably be really hard, but she was finally away from everything that happened back in her hometown.

She glanced around the room and sighed. It was a small apartment, one room plus a bathroom, but it was all she could afford because the rest of her economies had went into her university fees. The room was dark and really dusty. The paint on the walls was chipped, the kitchen was composed of a tiny oven with a refrigerator like the ones used in camping and some shelves to put dishes ( two plates, two bowls, four coffee mugs, two forks, two spoons, two knives) , a pot and a pan, which had clearly been used several times. She went to switch on the single lamp of the room and it was finally lighted. She spotted the bed in a corner of the room which was in fact only a mattress. She went to inspect the bathroom and found a dirty shower and a rusty sink.

After having seen all there was to see, Aria sat on one of the two chairs surrounding the tiniest table she had ever seen and took a sheet of paper in her handbag along with a pen. She started making a list of all the things there was to do: clean the whole house with powerful products, buy sheets for the bed, paint the walls, buy something to cover the only window (curtains or blinds), clean the fridge, immaculate the dishes, etc. There was no doubt that she had a lot of things to do and she would need more money, money that she didn't have for the moment. Because of that, she put at the top of her list: Find a job, any job.

When she was finished with her list. Aria put everything away and remained observing the room. Then it hit her, she was alone, completely alone. She was free of her past but she was alone. At this thought, Aria started sobbing horribly. Why? Why was her life so complicated? She was so exhausted. She cried herself to sleep.

She woke up when a car honked horribly at six in the morning. She had slept all the night on the kitchen chair and she was paying for it. All her body felt stiff. She slowly stood up and rubbed her eyes.

It was the tenth of august, she still had eleven days before the beginning of her class at New-York University. And she needed to do a lot of things! But first of all, that morning, she absolutely needed to find a job.

She looked at herself in the dusty mirror of the bathroom. She couldn't see herself clearly, but she could see that she had an awful look. She went to look into her bag to choose an outfit suitable enough to find a job. She hadn't a lot of clothes but she found a pair of dark jeans and a white blouse, that would make it. She put on a pair of black flats and brushed her hair before putting it in a pony tail. She wanted to put make-up, to hide her puffy eyes and the dark circles under her eyes, but she didn't have any. "Well" she thought, "This will have to do the trick!"

She then left her apartment, locking the door behind her.


	2. Meeting Ezra

As she was walking in the streets of New-York, Aria couldn't help but felt extremely alone and defenceless. She had exactly no one in her life to help her go through the next year that was surely going to be hard for her. But she didn't know if she was ready to let someone in her life, to let someone care for her.

The heat in the streets was overwhelming. In her jeans, she was feeling as if she was in an oven. But she didn't have any summer clothes.

As Aria was entering the campus, she felt her stomach growl. She then remembered that she hadn't eat since lunch the day before. She really needed to find something to eat, but there was no way that she could afford going to one of the campus' restaurants. She decided that she would have to wait until the afternoon to go to the grocery store and to cook some pastas with butter for the supper.

The campus was almost empty since there were still a couple of days left before the beginning of the year and, on top of that, it was only nine in the morning.

While she was looking everywhere, trying to find somewhere where she would like to work she spotted a small café that happened to be a literature café. And they were actually looking for new employees. This was exactly the type of place where she imagined herself working. She entered the place with a small smile on her lips.

The place was exactly like she had imagined. There was a smell of fresh coffee floating in the air. Music was playing softly from the radio. In a corner of the room, in the back of the café, there were shelves full of classic books such as ones written by John Steinbeck or Shakespeare. In another corner stood a small stage on which young authors or bands probably came to read their work or perform their songs. On the biggest wall, the one with no windows, there was the menu written with white chalk on a giant blackboard. There were more sorts of coffee than people could imagine. There was also many pastries that made Aria's stomach growl once more.

She saw a man who was probably in his mid-thirties behind the counter and instantly knew that he was the owner.

-Excuse me, she said shyly

-Yeah? What can I do for you? answered the owner with a British accent.

-Are you the owner of the café? asked Aria, just to be sure.

-Yeah, it's me. My name is Philipp. Is there anything I can do for you?

-Humm... Yeah, I saw your announce saying there was jobs available and I wanted to apply, said Aria.

-Sure, do you have any experience?

-Yeah, I worked in a restaurant back where I come from.

-In that case, when would you like to start? We could give you a try and if I'm satisfied I'll be glad to hire you, said the owner with a smile.

-Thank you. I can start whenever you want.

That's how Aria found herself behind the counter one hour later after having listened to all the advices of Philipp. She knew the basic information and was ready to start.

Aria was sure she would like the job. The music was good, the coffee was good, the pastries were good, the books were great and the clients seemed to be people like her. Probably many English, education, arts or philosophy students. The few clients who came that day seemed to be people who were used to the place. Philipp knew almost all the time what they were going to order before they actually did. She hoped she would be able to know all those things too.

After a couple of hours, Aria saw the most beautiful guy she had ever seen enter the café. He had sweet blue eyes, messy brown hair and an amazing smile. He looked like he was about her age, maybe one or two years older. He approached the counter and went to give her his order, not really looking at her but keeping an eye on the pastries.

-Hi, he said, eyes still on the croissant and muffins. I'll have the usual with a butter croissant.

-I'm sorry, said Aria. I'm new here, I don't know what your usual is.

The guy finally looked up and locked eyes with her. He seemed lost deep in his thoughts before he finally regained the ability to talk.

-I'm sorry, he said. I didn't see you, I was too captivated by the pastries, they look delicious. My usual is a soya latte, medium format.

-I'll try to remember, laughed Aria before she went to prepare his order.

-Are you new here? asked the guy. At the university I mean.

-Yeah, it's my first year. What about you?

-Second year, I'm majoring in English. I want to be a teacher.

-Great, I'm majoring in education. I've always wanted to teach young children. But I love English too, she said with a shy smile.

While she handed the guy his coffee, her blouse got caught in the register and she dropped the coffee on him.

Fear instantly filled her and she started to panic. She tried to calm herself but it was no use. Please, she thought, don't let him be mad.

-I'm so sorry, please don't be mad. I'll make you another one. I'm so sorry. It's my fault. It's my blouse, she said rambling.

-Hey it's okay, said the guy. I'm not mad at all. I'll just order a new one, he said on a charming tone.

At his words Aria calmed herself but was still pretty shaken. Her old reflex were still there and even if she tried to live like the past never happened she knew that it would always come to haunt her. She was scared and it would take time to heal. She needed to calm herself and not react that much when things like that happened but it was still hard to control herself.

-I'm sorry. I over reacted. It's just that it's my first day here and I don't want to mess things out, said Aria looking down at her shoes.

-I understand, don't worry Aria.

Aria looked at him speechless.

-How do you know my name? she asked confused.

-It's written on your apron, the guy replied with a smile. By the way, to play fair, my name is Ezra.

-Nice to meet you Ezra, she said with a smile.

Aria went to make him another coffee before she made him pay and he left the café, sending her one last glance.


	3. Memories

The silence in the house was frightening. She could literally hear a fly trying to find its way out of the window. She was trying not to wake him up. She knew by the quantity of empty bottles there was on the kitchen counter that he was more than drunk and that waking him up would put him in a pretty bad mood.

As she was climbing up the stairs to her room as quietly as she could, she stepped on one of the stair who cracked horribly. Aria stopped breathing and prayed that he hadn't heard her. However, her hopes were crushed when she heard his voice.

-Aria is that you? said a man with a drunk voice.

-Where have you been? I've been waiting for you all night. I had to cook and do everything all by myself, he said walking towards the stairs. Get down here so we can discuss.

Aria knew what he meant by discuss. It meant hitting her until he was satisfied.

-No, she whispered. No, she said a little louder. I won't let you hit me anymore.

She saw the man's face get red and knew she was trouble. Before she had time to react and run away from him, she felt him on her and then came the punches and kicks. Usually he was careful to hit her at places where people couldn't notice but that night he didn't care. They were in the stairs so they rolled downstairs. The pain was unbearable but Aria was trying not to scream otherwise he would get angrier. She then saw him took a knife in his pocket and screamed. She tried to break free but it was impossible. She screamed as he plunged it deep into her belly.

She woke up in tears screaming and trashing on her mattress. "Not again!" she thought.

She was all wet and sticky from the sweat that was covering her body. She couldn't support the heat in the room and there was nothing she could do to cold down the room. The window was already opened and she was only in her bra and knickers.

She decided that the best way there was to cool herself was to take a cold shower. She was still shaking from her nightmare when she entered the shower.

"You're far away from him, he can't find you, he has no power over you now, you're father won't find you" she said, trying to calm herself.

Eventually, the cold water and her words calmed Aria and she stopped shaking. It was harder than she thought. She thought that moving away from Rosewood, her hometown, meant living all her past behind but it had followed her to this tiny New-York apartment. She had been stupid to think that being away from her father would make her become a different person and that it would be easy to forget, make friends and live a completely different life. She still had work to do!

Aria turned off the shower and dried herself before she put on new clothes that she chose among the three pants and five shirts that she had brought with her. She seriously needed new clothes but she couldn't afford it. Her new budget was extremely strict. She had money to buy essential things like her books for university, a small amount of food, products to clean the house and things like curtains and sheets from flea markets. Otherwise, all the money she earned needed to be saved for the apartment. She wanted to save money to pay the rent for the three next months. After she would have had spare all that money, she would allow her to buy more food, maybe some coffee, and clothes.

After she was all dressed, Aria went to check the hour on the small clock she had brought with her. It was an old pink clock that she had in her bedroom when she was little. She had always kept it because it remembered her of her mother. She remembered the day she received it. It was her six years old birthday. She was wearing her favourite dress: a light blue one with white ribbons. Her mother had put a ribbon in her hair and had let her put some lipstick. She had invited a couple of her school friends along with their moms to play in the garden and her mother had made a tea party with sandwiches and cake. It was one of the last memory she had of her mother since she died four months later.

It was already seven o'clock. Except for her nightmare and the overwhelming heat, Aria had slept well.

That day, she had made a list of what she needed to do. Buying products to clean the house came first behind cleaning the house.

It was still too early to go to the store so she tried to think of something else to do. She thought about the broom she had found the day before in the only closet of the apartment and went to grab it. She could begin with that, she would have less dirt to clean with the products.

After one hour, there was finally less dust in the room. Aria stopped and went to put the broom back in the closet. She had spotted a small general store where there were household products so she took her keys and forty dollars in the coffee bucket she kept in the kitchen and made her way out to buy what she needed.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Aria spent the whole day rubbing, scraping and polishing the floor, the walls, the ceiling, the dishes, the shower, the sinks, the closets, the kitchen shelves, the fridge, etc. At the end she was exhausted, but at least her apartment was finally clean. She wasn't disgusted anymore to walk into the shower or cook on the oven. It was crazy to see all the dust she had cleaned and how much the room looked nicer when it was tidy and neat.

Arai got rid of the empty products bottles and the soiled rags and went to put away the ones who could still be used.

When she was done, she cooked herself some plain pastas, like the night before. It was her first meal of the day. She ate them, took a shower and went to sleep dreaming of the charming blue eyed boy she had met the day before and hoping that he'd come back at the café the next day.


	4. A day at the café

The next day Aria was working at the café. She woke up early to wash her hair, put on some clothes, eat a toast with a glass of water and brush her teeth.

As she was trying to figure out what to do with her hair since she had no hair dryer or flat iron. Finally, she made a loose braid on the side of her head.

She left the house, feeling kind of pleased with her appearance, not that she wanted to look good for a certain blue eyed boy, no!

She walked slowly to the café, knowing that she had a couple of minutes to spare before the opening. She took everything in. The smell of the campus; something like the mix of the ivy that was growing on the buildings along with fresh paint since many buildings were being painted before the beginning of the courses.

Aria was glad that she was there. She had dreamt of the day when she would finally be free of her dad for years. She had always imagined herself walking in an university campus and now that her dream was true, she found it hard to believe. It was a chance for her that her brother had helped her because she wouldn't be here. She would never be able to thank him enough for everything he did for her.

As she was deep in her thoughts, Aria didn't see the blue eyed boy, who was walking with his nose in a book, completely captivated by Hamlet's story. And when two people walk without looking where they go you know what happens: they bump into each other.

-Oh my god I'm so sorry! said the boy with a voice that Aria recognized immediately.

When he lifted his head from the floor, Ezra caught Aria's eyes instantly and smiled.

-Hey Aria! Are you working today? he asked.

-Yeah. Why? she asked, silently hoping that he would say that he wanted to see her, even if she didn't want to admit it.

-Because I'm dying for a soya latte and you weren't there yesterday to make it. I was kind of hoping to see you, he added with a shy smile.

-Well we should get going, said Aria, I wouldn't want you to miss your daily dose of caffeine.

Ezra laughed and he made a move showing Aria that he was following her, making them both start to walk towards the café. When they arrived at their destination, Aria went behind the counter to get her apron and her name tag before she made Ezra's order. Both Aria and Ezra didn't talk during that time which created an uncomfortable silence.

-So, they said at the same time, wanting to break the silence.

-You go first, they said once again in unison.

-You go, said Aria with a smile.

-I was wondering if, I mean I know that I don't really know you and all, but I wanted to know if maybe we could possibly, I don't know have a coffee together sometime? You seem great and... I'm sorry I'm rambling, said Ezra with a small smile.

Aria was torn between her two options: Yes or No. She knew that she found Ezra really attractive and he seemed her type for the small amount of information she knew about him, but letting someone in her life was a huge step for her and she didn't know if she was ready to take it. What if Ezra wasn't who he seemed to be? Her father always seemed to be a really great man and everyone admired his work at the university. No one ever suspected that he was abusing his two kids. Maybe Ezra was hiding some sort of dark secret too? Moreover, she had never done that, hanging out with someone. No one had ever asked her out. Not for a movie, a coffee or a date. She didn't have friends back in her hometown, preferring and being obligated by her dad to do her things alone with no one asking questions about the huge bruises she had. But she was now living a new life and she had promised herself and her brother that she wouldn't let the past screw everything up. She had promised to try to live her life like her mother would have wanted. She knew that her mom wouldn't be happy to see her all by herself, isolating herself and not talking to anyone, not taking chances. This is why that day she decided to accept Ezra's offer, thinking that it was time for her to start to live.

-Yeah, she managed to say, I would like to have coffee with you.

-Great! Ezra answered with a smile that made Aria's heart melt, knowing that her answer was the cause of that beautiful smile.

-How about tomorrow? I could take you where you live and we could go near Central Park or something, proposed Ezra.

-Yeah it would be great, but we could just meet here. My apartment is not on the campus and I wouldn't want you to make a detour, said Aria.

-It's okay, it doesn't bother me, said Ezra.

-No really, replied Aria, I would prefer to meet here, she added on a tone that indicated she wouldn't change her mind.

The truth was, Aria didn't want Ezra to see the kind of place where she lived. She knew that Ezra seemed to come from a wealthy family judging by the type of clothes he was wearing and the Lacoste logo on his shoes. She didn't want him to judge her or reject her the first time they would ever hang out. She knew that he didn't seemed to be that type of person but she didn't want to test it.

-Ok then we could meet here tomorrow night at 6 o'clock if it's okay with you, said Ezra.

-It's prefect, replied Aria


	5. A date

The day of her date, or meeting, as Aria preferred to call it, with Ezra, Aria was extremely nervous. She wasn't working at the café that day and tried to occupy herself by ordering her clothes in the small closet but since she didn't have many of them, it took only a couple of minutes. She also spent time putting order in the small amount of pictures and personal stuff she had brought with her.

When her eyes fell on a picture of Mike and her, she knew what she had to do. She went to check in her wallet and found the piece of sheet folded in two that she was looking for: Mike's phone number. She went downstairs of her apartment building and inserted two quarters in the dirty slit of the public phone and dialled the number with shaking hands. It rang one time, two times, three times, and then someone answered.

-Hello? said a voice at the other end of the line.

-Mike? asked Aria, even if she was sure it was him.

-Aria is that you? How are you? I have been waiting for your call since you left? I hope you're all right! said Mike bombarding his sister with questions.

-Yeah, I'm good. I found a job and the apartment you found me. It's not big but I spent a lot of time cleaning it. For the first time since forever I almost feel safe there, she said.

-It's great. I'm so happy you're out of Rosewood.

-I am too. I called to reassure you but also to thank you. I wouldn't be here without you. I know that it was hard for you to help me and that you and Mary needed the money you gave me. I would be thankful forever.

-Hey, it's nothing. I would do it again in an heart beat. I couldn't have lived with myself if I had left my little sister there even for a single other day. I couldn't stand to see you hurt anymore.

-It really saved me, thanks... Hum Mike? I need to go, I sort of made a friend and he asked me out tonight, she said blushing even if her brother couldn't see her.

-He? What's his name? Do you like him? I really hope you'll make great friends, and maybe a boyfriend in New-York Aria. You deserve to have a great life, especially after everything you've been through.

-Thanks Mike, and his name is Ezra by the way. I really hope I'll make friends too. I think I need someone to care about me in your absence.

-Yeah you deserve it... Aria? Don't let the past prevent you from moving on okay? No one can hurt you now.

-Yeah, I'll try to remember. Thanks Mike! I'll call you later.

-Bye Aria.

Aria instantly felt less nervous about her night with Ezra after having talked to Mike. She knew that he was right and that she needed to make friends and forget the past and maybe Ezra was the good person to help her achieve that.

This is why she felt happy when she spotted him waiting for her in front of her café. When he saw her he smiled and stood up from the bench he was sitting on, walking slowly towards her.

-Hey! he said, You look great.

Aria blushed at his words. She hadn't expect him to think she looked great. She had put on the only dress she had. A simple classical black dress that she had bought in a flea market back in Rosewood for graduation and all the things retaliated to the end of high school. But to think that Ezra thought she looked great made her feel pretty and confident for once.

-Thanks, she managed to say.

-So... began Ezra, Are you ready? My car is just across the street. I'll drive us to a place next to central park, I know a parking where there is always some place. We could walk in the park and maybe grab some diner.

Aria agreed, silently hoping that Ezra was planning to take her somewhere not expensive since she didn't want to be obligated to deprive herself of food for the next days because of the small amount of money she had to spend.

They silently walked to his car. Both of them hoping that the other would start the conversation. Finally, it was Ezra who broke the awkward silence.

-So... Are you ready for the beginning of the classes next week? he asked.

-Yeah I think so. You can't imagine how long I've been dreaming to find myself at the university, Aria said with a sad smile that wasn't unnoticed by Ezra, but he kept it for himself not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable. What about you? added Aria.

-Well, I still need to buy books but other than that I'm ready. Since I've been living in New-York all my life it wasn't hard to adjust and last year I found a cozy apartment and I've been living there since then. There wasn't a lot of things I needed to do before the beginning of the session. But tell me about you, where de you come from?

-Hum... I'm from Rosewood, a suburb near Philadelphia. I was born there and lived there all of my life, she said.

-It must be so different to live in a suburb. Why did you choose to come to New-York? It's kind of a big change.

«I needed to get away from my father and since New-York is the biggest city in the country I thought it was a good choice» thought Aria

-Well I wanted a change and New-York seemed the perfect place for that, she said.

-You're right. You couldn't have chosen better... And what about your family?

Aria tensed. Talking about her family wasn't something she wanted to do right now. She didn't want to scare him off already.

-Hum... she began, My mom died when I was six so my brother and I were raised by my father, she continued.

She wasn't really lying. She was just hiding some parts of her life that she didn't want to share yet.

-I'm sorry, said Ezra clearly sad for Aria. I had no idea.

-It's okay. It was a long time ago and don't worry, there was no way you could have known about this. What about you? she asked trying to change the subject towards his family instead of hers.

-Well... My mother, Diane, is really great. Sadly, it's not the same with my father. You see, I'm kind of a disappointment for him. He wanted a son who would take over the owning of the company, not an English teacher or a writer. But you know it's okay. We never really got along. But at least my mother and I have a great connection.

-You're lucky to have your mother care about you that much.

-I know.

They continued the ride towards Central Park in the silence, but that time no one break it because no words needed to be spoken. They just felt comfortable sitting next to each other and enjoyed the ride.


	6. Hanna and Spencer

The next morning when she woke up Aria smiled to herself while realising that her date with Ezra had really happened. She had had a really good time for once. During all the night they spoke easily to each other. Ezra brought her to Central Park where they walked during an hour before they went in a café to share some diner. Luckily, Ezra invited her so she didn't have to pay much money. She felt bad that he had to pay for her but his smile made her feel less guilty.

She replayed all the night in her head while she was walking towards her café to work and arrived there in a minute.

She opened the door, put her apron, filled in the shelves with pastries, started the coffee machines and finally opened the café for the clients.

The first clients to enter were two girls. One girl with fashion clothes and curly blond hair who seemed like she had just woken up and that it was way too early for her and the other was a tall brown haired girl who was wearing preppy clothes.

Both girls ordered their coffee and while they were waiting, Ezra entered, flashing Aria one of his biggest smile before he saw the two girls and walked excitedly towards them.

-Spencer! Hanna! How are you? I didn't know you were arrived? I thought you wanted to stay at the beach until the very last day of your holiday? he said laughing.

\- Yeah, well Miss Spencer wanted to arrive earlier to buy her books and start reading them since she has no time to loose, said the blond girl, who, as Aria deduced, was Hanna.

-I'm a Hastings! I can't afford loosing time! Plus, Toby told me he was arriving today with Caleb too so... said Spencer.

Ezra then looked and Aria and smiled.

-Girls, he said to Spencer and Hanna, May I present you Aria? She is new here at the university, she studies Education.

-Hi I'm Hanna, I'm a first year too and I still don't know what I want to be majoring in, she said.

-And I'm Spencer. It's my second year here. I want to become a lawyer, said the preppy girl.

-They're my friends since they are both dating two of my best friends, he said.

-Yeah and poor Ezra here still feels pretty sad when we go out because he is the only without a girlfriend. Even Emily has one, joked Hanna.

Aria silently chuckled while looking at the three friends. «Maybe they'll become my friends too?» she thought.

-So Aria, how did you met Ezra? asked Spencer.

-Hum, here obviously. He ordered a coffee and I spilt it on him.

-Oh so cliché! I bet that you're going to end up madly in love together, said Hanna with no restraint.

At her words, both Ezra and Aria blushed horribly and looked away.

-Come on Hanna! Stop bothering them! said Spencer. Hey Aria? she added, Would you like to join us tonight? Our boyfriends we'll be back here along with our friend Emily and her girlfriend Paige. We all go play bowling together. I know, it's kind of nerd to play bowling but with friends it gets kind of fun. Before that, we'll go eat a pizza or something.

Aria evaluated her options. It was the first time in her life that she was invited to so many things. Her life was completely different from the one she lived in Rosewood and she felt that everything was too good to be true. However, she had promised Mike to try to make friends and she felt that those girls she had in front of her were special. Maybe they could be great friends. Oh how Aria had dreamt of having someone who she could talk about anything with! This bowling thing was probably the first step she needed to take in order to achieve that dream.

-Yeah, I would love to, she said shyly.

-Oh Ezra, you are invited too, said Hanna.

-Well thank you. I thought you had forgotten that I was your friend, he joked.

-Haha. Seriously, we'll see both of you at eight at the Ben's pizzeria on MacDougal Street.

-Okay, bye, said Aria and Ezra.

-So, sorry about my friends. They are loud but they are very great people, said Ezra when Hanna and Spencer left the café.

-Don't worry. They seemed really kind, replied Aria.

-So what about your friends? asked Ezra. Are they as loud as Hanna? he joked.

Aria tensed. She had no friends. Her father always made sure of that. He was forbidding her from eating lunch at school or taking extracurricular activities. She was always home so people thought she was the kind of person who preferred to be left alone and never really talked to her. The only almost friend she had was Holden. He was her neighbour when she was little but moved in a new city a couple of months after her mother died. They had continued to write letters to each other and they never stopped, even if Aria had to hide it to her father. He was really scared that Aria would get close to someone and tell him about the abuse so he made sure that everyone stayed away from her. However, Holden and Aria always kept in touch and he was the only person beside Mike to know about what was going on in the Montgomery family. He supported Aria in words and tried to convince her many times to get help, but he never betrayed her by telling someone else. He was really a great friend.

-Hum... Aria said looking away from Ezra. I don't really have friends you know. I just have one, Holden. He was my neighbour when I was little and when he moved in a new city, we started to write each other letters and we are still doing it. It's the closest I have to a friend, she added in a whisper.

Ezra looked at Aria speechless. He thought there was something strange around Aria. She seemed to be an extremely kind and beautiful girl but she didn't act as someone like her would usually would. She always had that sad glance in her eyes and she was so jumpy and nervous around everyone. She kept looking at the ground when someone was looking at her, she never went towards others, was really shy and now, this: she didn't have friends, someone like her? It was impossible. Ezra was sure there was something she was hiding about herself and he couldn't find what. He wanted so desperately to know what it was, so maybe he could help her because let's admit it, her doe eyes made him crazy. However it was her life and he had no right to put his nose where it didn't belong.

-Well people in your hometown certainly missed something, Ezra said with a sincere smile.

-Thanks, Aria said.


	7. Ben's pizzeria

Ben's pizzeria was exactly like someone could imagine while hearing the name. An old restaurant with black and white tiles on the floor, red walls with Italian pictures, red booths, round tables with spices and oils bottles on them, an old jukebox in the corner of the room, a big Italian chef, etc. No need to say, Aria instantly loved the place. The delicious smell of melted cheese and tomatoes filled her nose and made her feel in heaven. The employees were really kind and on top of that, she was going out with people that could become her friends. How could she not be happy?

Aria spotted Hanna and Spencer along with two boys, who were probably their boyfriends and two girls who she guessed were Emily and her girlfriend. When Hanna and Spencer saw her, they waved at her and indicated her to come seat with them. Aria was really shy since the only person she knew, Ezra, had still to arrive. However, she heard Mike's voice in her head and felt much more confident.

-Hi, she greeted them when she arrived at their booth.

-Hey! said Spencer. Guys, this is Aria, Ezra's new friend, she works at his favourite café on the NYU campus.

-Nice to meet you, I'm Toby, Spencer's boyfriend, said the tall boy with blue eyes.

-And I'm Caleb, Hanna's boyfriend, said the guy with long hair.

-And this is Emily and Paige, said Spencer, presenting Aria the two girls.

-It's nice to meet you all, said Aria.

-So, what's your major? asked Caleb to Aria.

-I chose Education. I always loved kids and teaching. I used to play the teacher with my brother so I thought that this path was designated for me. What about you all? she asked.

-Well, I'm studying architecture, Emily's studying psychology while swimming in the school team with Paige and Caleb is in IT, said Toby, and I believe Hanna and Spencer already told you what they were studying, he added.

-Hey guys how are you? said a voice behind Aria.

She turned over and saw Ezra who was flashing her one of his best smile. All of his friends stood up and started hugging up. It was clear that they loved each other very much. Aria couldn't help but wonder if somebody would ever care about her like that. Oh how she wished for that!

After all the greetings were done, everyone seated and they ordered pizza and drinks. They all ate together, chatting animatedly, while Aria just looked at them and laughed at how they seemed close to each other. They had so many anecdotes to share and Aria learned so many things. For example, she discovered that Hanna was the fashion addict of the group and that she had once eaten only chips and ice cream during two days in order to pay herself a new dress that was too big for her. Also, she learned that Spencer had dated her sister's fiancé a while back.

But the peace there was in Aria's mind was broken when Ezra's friends started to talk about Hanna's dad who had left her when she was young and Emily's one who was in the army, because after that, they asked her about her dad.

Aria tensed and became extremely nervous. She didn't know how to act or what to say and Ezra, who was seating next to her, felt it. Sensing her discomfort, he decided to change the subject.

-Well, no dad can beat mine! he joked.

The others all laughed sincerely since they hadn't detected Aria's nervousness. The conversation then deviated towards Ezra's father and soon enough everyone forgot about Aria's dad. However Ezra didn't and he was left to wonder how come Aria felt so bad talking about him. Then everything seemed to make sense for Ezra. How Aria always jumped when someone touch her, how she was always smiling with a hint of sadness, how she arrived in New-York with no attach anywhere, how she hated to talk about her family, how she had no confidence in herself. Ezra couldn't believe it but it seemed like the right explanation. He thought that maybe Aria's father was violent or something. It would make sense no? However he couldn't tell her his suspicions. If it wasn't true, she would probably feel hurt that he would have thought that, so he kept his thoughts for himself and tried to enjoy the night without worrying.


	8. Same dress

The rest of the week passed in a blur. Aria went to work, cleaned her apartment, bought necessary stuff such as food and soap and went out with Ezra and his friends. She was starting to really like them and she was thinking that maybe they liked her too. It was easy talking to them and Aria thought that, when she was ready, they were the kind of people she would like sharing her past with. Maybe it would do her good to talk about that with someone.

The beginning of the classes finally arrived and Aria was really anxious. It was the day she had dreamt about for so many years! That day she woke up extremely early and tried to make herself look as pretty as she could. As usual, she wasn't really pleased with the result. If she only knew! She also ate her first real breakfast since a really long time. Then, she took all her books, a mug of coffee, her purse and was ready to learn.

After her two first classes of the year, which were incredible, Aria headed out of the university building and started walking back to her apartment when she bumped into someone.

-Oh come on! We've got to stop doing this! said a voice she had started to get familiar with.

-Hey Ezra? How are you? How was your first day? she asked, clearly pleased to see him.

-It was great, thank you. Oh! By the way, I wanted to see you. I wanted to ask you if you'd like to go out with me on a date tonight, since the real work hasn't started yet, he asked struggling on his words.

-I would love to, Aria said while her heart started to beat really fast.

Ever since she went with Ezra at Central Park, she had started having those butterflies in her stomach and her palms were sweating when she was with him. She knew why. She was starting to fall for him, but it was dangerous. She had never dated anyone. Her father forbid her, but she had already fallen for a boy back when she was fifteen. His name was Noel. He realized that Aria had fallen for him and since she was the girl that everyone laughed at because of how she was so shy and alone and secluded, he made her believe he liked her only to let her wait for him two hours at the restaurant before one of his friend came and took a picture of her to post it on Facebook. Below the picture he had written: « And to think that this girl thought Noel liked her! Does she own a mirror?» Aria knew that she wasn't looking extremely great back in that time. Her father would never really buy her clothes and she had like fifty dollars a year to buy things at the Salvation Army. And it was her father who chose so... As soon as she was old enough to work, she had found a job and started saving money. Her father always insisted that she gave him the half of what she earned but she was always able to save enough money to buy the minimum and to save some for her secret plan: NYU.

However, she didn't felt like Ezra was the kind of guy to do this kind of jokes and she already had tested it when she went to Central Park with him so she accepted. She knew that this time it was different though since Ezra had called it a "date". Maybe he was feeling like her?

-Really? You'll come? Ezra asked after Aria had agreed to go on a date with him.

-Yean! I would love to! Want to you want to do? she asked, surprised that Ezra seemed to not believe the fact that she had accepted his invitation.

-I don't know... he said. What about cinema? I invite you, added Ezra since he was suspecting that Aria didn't have a lot of money while he was kind of wealthy.

-You don't have to do that Ezra. I can pay for myself, lied Aria, knowing perfectly that cinema was about twelve or fifteen dollars that she didn't have.

-I'm the one who chooses the activity so I'm the one to pay. No negotiations or I won't come, replied Ezra.

-Fine then. Thank you, said Aria.

-What about 8 o'clock at the café? We'll walk from there since I know a cinema that is not really far, proposed Ezra.

-It works for me, said Aria with a big smile.

When the time of her date arrived that night, Aria was extremely nervous. «What if he realizes tonight that he doesn't like me at all? What if all what happened in the last ten days has only been a big joke from Ezra? What if my father finds me tonight and when Ezra understands the situation he doesn't want to see me ever again and I am left with my father for the rest of my life? What if he finally kills me? He already tried, now that I've left him it would be hard to stop him from doing it.» Those were all the thoughts in Aria's mind as she was dressing up for her date. However, dressing up wasn't all that easy since she had already worn her only dress the last time she had seen Ezra and she had already worn her white blouse two times with him. She didn't have anything else that would look great for the event. She didn't know what to do and she started to cry. She knew it was stupid, crying over a dress. But it wasn't only the fact that she didn't know what to wear that upset her. It was the fact that her past was always in the back of her mind and even if she was trying her hardest she couldn't live a normal life. It was really hard. Her clothes would soon get the attention. Who wears always the same dress to go on a date? Moreover, in her excitement to make friends she had spent too much money on activities with Ezra's friends so she couldn't go to any other ones until a long time. And god! She was always so hungry! She had lost so many pounds since she had left Rosewood. She was looking sick and was scared to actually start being sick because of it.

After several minutes, Aria calmed down and stopped crying. She looked at the clock and realized that it was already 8 o'clock. She was late. She didn't want Ezra to think she was forgetting her date so she put on her dress reluctantly and head off to the café as fast as she could.

When she arrived she was almost twenty minutes late and she was sweating since she had walked so fast in the heat of New-York.

-I'm so, so sorry Ezra. I am late. I didn't want to it's just that something happened and... she continued like this until Ezra stopped her with his hand on her shoulder.

Aria flinched at his touch and let out a small cry while wincing. Ezra could have sworn that she was waiting for him to hit her until she realized what she was doing and opened her eyes while looking at him with eyes that said «Please forget about this»

-It's okay Aria. I'm not mad. Actually it let me time to think about which movie we should go see, Ezra said trying to act naturally while his mind was full of worries about Aria.

-Then let's go, said Aria with a smile.


	9. Tension

Their date went by smoothly even if both Ezra and Aria's minds weren't at peace. They both acted like nothing happened a few hours back, but they couldn't help but worry. Aria was worried that Ezra would find her weird and leave, or that he'd become suspicious about something, and Ezra was worried about Aria.

How was he supposed to act if his suspicions were true. Was he supposed to simply pretend that he wasn't worried about Aria? Because that was lying! He was worried out of his mind! He didn't know her for long, but he already cared deeply about her. He had noticed how skinny and pale she was. She was always hesitant to spend money and she didn't own a lot of clothes... Ezra was worried that she wasn't eating properly and that she was going to get sick. If she had run away from her father like he suspected, she must had been having trouble with having enough money to pay for school and sustain to her needs.

But he couldn't just address the subject with Aria. First of all he didn't know how to bring it up and second, if his suspicions weren't true, Ezra feared that Aria would get mad at him for thinking such things about her. Maybe Aria's story wasn't at all what he thought and maybe she preferred to keep it for herself.

So Ezra just shut up and pretended that nothing happened.

They went to the movies and watched a comedy, but neither of them really laughed. Their date was filled with tension and awkwardness and no one really knew what to say. As soon as the movie was over, Aria sprang out of her chair and almost ran for the exit.

When they were finally out of the theatre, they stopped near the doors and looked at each other silently.

"So..." began Aria.

"Hum... it was a great movie," tried Ezra.

"Yeah, that young actress was really good..." added Aria.

"Maybe we should call it a night?" suggested Ezra awkwardly.

"Yeah, sure, goodbye Ezra!" said Aria, turning around to leave.

"Aria wait!" he called out.

She turned towards him quickly with a confused expression.

"What?" she asked

"Hum... It's really dark outside, we're in New-York, tons of people live here. Some are good, but others aren't. I don't think you should walk alone in the dark," said Ezra rather nervously.

In that moment Aria's heart swelled. It was the first time in so much time that someone was worried for her, but at the same time she became nervous. Ezra really was a sweet guy; always caring for her and everything, but she just couldn't let him see where she lived. She'd be so ashamed... She was renting an apartment in one of New-York's poorest neighbourhood and it was clearly not up to Ezra's standards. As much as it scared her to death to walk alone in the dirty dark streets of New-York, Aria preferred this to seeing Ezra mock her or worst, stop talking to her.

"Oh it's alright! I've done this a thousand times!" said Aria, trying to sound calm.

"Come one Aria! Let me drive you home. It would put my mind at peace. If you don't accept for yourself, accept for me, I would sleep better knowing you are safe and sound," he added.

Aria was at loss for words. Ezra sounded genuinely worried. She took a moment to re-think about it and realized that she was being foolish. She'd have had to walk at least for an hour to go to her apartment. In the dark. Alone. Not only she'd be scared to death, but she also wouldn't be really wise. Anything could happen to her. She shouldn't jeopardize her life when she was finally building one that she loved. And if Ezra judged her and left her because of the place she lived in, then it would mean that he wasn't worth it. But deep down she knew that Ezra wouldn't judge her. He was always proving her that he was someone she could trust.

"Okay, " she agreed. "I accept," she said with a smile.

Ezra was surprised to see Aria change her mind. Ever since he knew her, she had been acting like a stubborn woman. But he was also really relived.

He even took Aria's hand in his as they walked to his car. He didn't know how, but their little argument seemed to have reminded him of the purpose of their night out: a date. So he put the tension aside and tried to enjoyed Aria's company, and show her that he cared.

He was quite happy to see that Aria didn't flinch as much as he thought when he took her hand. She tensed a little bit but immediately relaxed. It was a great step for both of them. It meant that Aria finally trusted him. Maybe, in time, they'd be able to address the delicate subject of her past.


	10. I'll keep you safe

When Ezra finally parked outside of Aria's home, he felt a bit uneasy as he took in his surroundings. Aria's apartment wasn't situated in what someone could call a "safe neighbourhood". It was rather the opposite. The street was dark since the street lights were off, probably broken. There was a lot of trash in the streets. Next to Aria's house, there was a shady bar called "The Ranch", judging by the bright neon green lights that stated "T e R nch" in one of the tainted windows. In front of Aria's door stood two tall boys who were currently smoking and laughing hard, clearly intoxicated. Ezra was far from thrilled to let Aria alone in that place for the night.

"So this is me..." said Aria nervously.

She looked at Ezra and caught his uncertain eyes. She didn't know what to say.

"Aria," began Ezra, "I don't know how to say this..." he trailed off.

"I know Ezra. It's not the perfect place to stay, but you have to understand that I have no choice..." she cut him, "It's the only place I could afford... My dad..."

As Aria said those words, Ezra stopped breathing. She was finally going to tell him!

"My dad doesn't help me with the school fees or the apartment, and I didn't have the chance to make a lot of savings back in my hometown so..." she added.

Ezra was kind of disappointed. He so wanted her to confess what was on her mind. He wanted to be there for her and help her, but he couldn't as long as she didn't let him in.

"I understand Aria. And I also want you to know that I'm here for you no matter what. If you want to talk, or if you need help with anything, really I'll be glad," he said.

"Thank you," she whispered, "Goodbye"

Ezra was fighting against the urge to start the car and take Aria far away from that place before she got out of the car, but he knew that she wouldn't like it. She was too stubborn. So he watched her get out of the car, feeling like he was abandoning her.

As Aria was approaching her door, Ezra heard a loud voice call from outside: "Hey baby!"

It was one of the two boys who were smoking next to Aria's door.

"What would you think of a hot night together?" he asked on a suggestive tone, getting dangerously close to Aria. She fumbled with her keys and tried to get past them, but the one who talked to her backed her to the wall.

"I...I..." she stuttered. She couldn't think clearly and she was shaking. Being in that position reminded her too much of her father.

"Hey!" shouted Ezra, slamming his car door and walking fast to Aria and the two guys, "Let her go!" he said with rage.

The two guys laughed.

"And who are you?" shouted one of them on a menacing tone.

"Her boyfriend," said Ezra.

"Oh yeah? And just because of that we are supposed to let her go?" said the tallest man with a snicker.

"That, and because if you don't do so I'll call a friend of mine who's a police officer specialized in drug dealing," he added while dialing on his phone for the effect.

His "friend" was in fact his uncle. From seeing him work, Ezra had grown to know guys like the two who were harassing Aria. They were always too intoxicated to think clearly and what scared them most wasn't to be hit by the girl's boyfriend, but rather the idea of losing their drugs.

"Relax man! Take her!" they shout, pushing Aria towards Ezra before heading away.

Ezra immediately took Aria in his arms, forgetting for a moment that she wasn't his real girlfriend.

"Are you okay?" he asked cupping her cheek and looking deep in her eyes, where he could see genuine fear.

"Yeah... I... No..." she said still shaking, "Thank you Ezra... I mean... I don't know what would have happened if..." she finished.

"No need to thank me," said Ezra, "I'm really glad that I was there. Now come on, go grab your things for the night, I'm bringing you home. There is no way that I'm letting you all alone in that place tonight." he said.

"I can't let you do that Ezra, I'll be alright," replied Aria.

"Then I'll sleep in front of your door, but I think we both know that you wouldn't let me do it and that you'd prefer to let me sleep somewhere comfortable so come on, we'll grab you some pajamas and a teeth brush and we're out of here!" said Ezra in a firm voice that let Aria no other choice.

"Thank you," she said softly before guiding him into the staircase leading to her apartment.

* * *

"No! Stop! Please!"

Ezra, who had fallen asleep on his couch, was awoken by loud yells coming from his bedroom where Aria was sleeping. Hearing her scream, he immediately jumped to his feet and barged into her room.

Aria laid in his bed, tossing around with sweat on her forehead, probably a nightmare.

He went next to her and tried to wake her up gently.

"Aria, Aria, wake up! It's alright, you're alright, no one will hurt you..." he said.

She finally woke up and sat right up in the bed, looking everywhere with scared eyes.

When Ezra put a comforting hand on her arm she jumped out of his touch.

"Don't hurt me please!" she begged with a sob.

"Aria it's alright, I won't hurt you! It's me, Ezra," he said trying to calm her.

"E-Ezra?" she said seeing him clearly for the first time with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"It's okay, you were having a nightmare," he said, "Do you want to tell me about it?" he asked softly.

Aria took in a big breath. "It's time," she thought. She couldn't keep lying to Ezra like this.


	11. Telling Ezra

_Aria took in a big breath. "It's time," she thought. She couldn't keep lying to Ezra like this._

"I want to talk about it," she said with a sob, "But it's really hard, I'm scared"

"You aren't obligated to tell me tonight if you don't want to Aria, I'll always be ready to listen," Ezra said softly.

"No, I want to, I can't keep it for myself anymore, I can't keep things tensed and uncomfortable between us. I know that you feel there is something I'm hiding and I hate it! God... I just want a normal life!" she cried before she started sobbing hard.

Ezra took her in his arms, smoothed her hair and whispered sweet comforting things in her ear until she calmed down. Even when her tears stopped, he didn't let go of her. He was waiting for her to be okay, for her to make a move.

Finally, when he had almost gave up and thought that Aria wasn't going to talk that night, she said in a whisper that he was close to not hear:

"My mom passed away shortly after my birthday when I was little. My brother and I were in the car with her when a drunk driver hit us. She died on the impact." Aria stopped after those words and Ezra didn't know if he needed to stay silent and wait for the rest, or if he should press her to continue.

"I'm sorry," he finally said.

Aria sighed sadly: "My father was destroyed. He loved my mother more than anything. After she passed away, he was never the same again. During the first year he'd just sit on the couch and watch TV, lost in his thoughts. He'd often forget about my brother and I so we had to take care of ourselves on our own. At seven I cooked for my brother and I while he'd help me with my homework and keep the house clean. People of course noticed that something was wrong, but they understood that my dad was affected by his loss." Aria stopped to take in a big breath.

"Then, one my mother's death first year anniversary, he drank, a lot, and he decided that it was our fault, my brother and I, if our mom had died. He was angry with us all the time, treated us like crap, and he hit me for the first time when I was seven and a half. He never stopped. He just drank more and more, and the drunker he was, the more violent he acted. I was a child, I didn't understand anything. All I knew was that I had to keep the secret. And I did. I'm thankful everyday that I got out of there! I think I would have died if I had stayed another day..." she trailed off.

Ezra didn't know what to say. Hearing such heartbreaking things made him feel so bad for Aria. No one should ever have to go through things like that! How could a father do that to his own children? Ezra couldn't even imagine how someone could look at himself after even thinking about hurting his kids.

"Oh Aria..." was all he managed to say.

She looked at him with her eyes full of tears.

"Please Ezra," she pleaded, "I don't want your pity. I don't want you to change the way you see me because of I told you. And you can't tell anyone. I'm so tired of being weak." she sighed looking down at the floor.

"No! Aria," he replied taking her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him, "Don't ever say you are weak! You are the strongest person I know. You had so much courage to get away from your father and start over here," he said gently.

"Thank you Ezra," she said, "for looking at me the same way than you did yesterday" she added looking deeply into his eyes.

The time seemed to stop while Ezra and Aria looked into each other's eyes. They were extremely close, their lips almost touching. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Ezra closed the gap between the two of them for their first kiss.

"Wow!" was all Aria said after they parted.

"Yeah... wow!" said Ezra smiling at her.


	12. Will you be my girlfriend?

'' So…'' began Toby, ''Are you and Aria dating like secretly? You two seem quite close since last week'' he asked Ezra on a school morning, while both of them were walking towards the university campus.

The question made Ezra think about the past days. He didn't know if Aria and him were dating or not. Ever since they kissed, they had been seeing each other often. They shared glances, small touches and sometimes kisses, but never in front of the others and they had yet to put a label on their relationship. Aria had told him that he was her first boyfriend, her first kiss actually. She wanted to take things slow and Ezra respected her choice, but that meant that he didn't know if she'd feel comfortable being called his girlfriend.

'' I don't know man'' he answered, '' Aria wants to take things slow, I mean we kissed, but we haven't exactly discussed about how we should describe our relationship,'' he added.

''Yes!'' exclaimed Toby.

''What?'' said Ezra, shooting Toby a curious glance.

''Oh nothing! I just bet 20 bucks with Spencer that you and Aria would kiss by the end of September, while she said October, I just won my bet!'' he replied with a huge smile.

''You bet on my love life?'' asked Ezra with a fake look of anger.

'' What? It was Spencer who started it!'' said Toby, trying to defend himself. '' Anyway man, I'm happy for you. Aria seems really great,'' he added.

''Yeah, she really is!'' he replied ''I just wished she'd see it too…'' he added for himself.

* * *

''Okay spill it!'' said Spencer while Aria and her were having coffee that same morning.

Aria turned towards her with a really confused expression.

''Spill what?'' she asked.

''Are you and Ezra dating? And don't lie to me! I've seen the way you look at each other and trust me, I'm glad I've got Toby otherwise I'd be so jealous!'' said Spencer.

Aria looked at her, shocked. Had they been that obvious? She thought they were being careful and that no one noticed that something had happened between the two of them. She didn't know if she was ready to let people know. She had done so many first things in the last month: first friends, first date, first kiss… Was she ready to have her first boyfriend and to let everyone know?

''I… I…'' she stuttered.

''Oh come on Aria! I won't tell the others if you're not comfortable,'' smiled Spencer.

''Okay…'' she took in a big breath, ''We kissed, but I don't know if we can say that we are officially dating or not…'' she finally said.

''Oh! I'm so happy for you Aria! Ezra is like the greatest guy ever!'' exclaimed Spencer.

''I know… I really like him, but the thing is…'' she trailed off and Spencer shot her a smile, encouraging her to continue, ''the thing is that I never had a boyfriend before…I don't know how I am supposed to act! What if I do everything wrong?'' she added.

''Oh Aria! There is no book that states all you have to know about dating… You can't do things wrong if you do what you think is best. Having a first boyfriend can be scary but just don't rush things and do only what you are comfortable with and everything is going to be alright!'' she encouraged her, ''I've known Ezra for years and if I know something about him it's that he really is respectful and he won't pressure you into anything.'' added Spencer with a warm smile.

''Thank you Spencer, you really are a great friend!'' said Aria sincerely, ''Would you just mind not telling the others until I've figured that I'm ready?'' she asked.

''Of course Aria!'' smiled Spencer.

* * *

Later that night, Aria and Ezra were walking in the streets near Ezra's block, hand in hand.

''So I talked with Toby today…'' began Ezra, not sure about how to address the subject since he didn't want to scare Aria off.

''And?'' asked Aria with suspicion, thinking that maybe he had seen the same thing than his girlfriend.

''And he asked me if we are dating'' he blurted.

Aria tensed: ''And what did you answer?'' she said trying to sound unaffected.

''I said that I don't know'' he replied looking unsure about his answer.

''Oh…'' was the only thing Aria managed to say.

The both fell into an awkward silence and walked for a few minutes until Ezra stopped abruptly. He turned towards Aria and took both of her hands in his.

''Aria…'' he began, ''I want you to know that nothing would make me happier than to be able to call you my girlfriend and to let the whole world know that I'm dating someone as great as you. But more than that, I want you to be happy. So if you want to jump on a roof and scream that I am yours, do it, but if you prefer to keep her relationship between just the two of us, than I will do as you wish because I'd understand your reasons.'' said Ezra.

Aria didn't know what to say. Ezra was the greatest person she ever met. Only in her wildest dreams had she allowed herself to think about meeting someone like him. And now, he was asking her to be his girlfriend. Her! She so wanted to say yes. She wanted everyone to know that Ezra and her were dating, but at the same time she was scared. Scared of how things would go between them, scared that Ezra would want things she wasn't ready to do, or that he'd simply get bored with her and that she'd end all alone once again.

But at the same time, for the first time since forever she was taking risks, moving away, taking a new job, starting university, making friends, and those risks were really paying her. So before she had time to convince herself out of it, she decided to take yet another risk:

''Yes Ezra, I want everyone to know that you are my boyfriend,'' she said blushing at her uncharacteristic bluntness.

''Come here,'' said Ezra in a breath before he kissed her softly.


End file.
